1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, in particular, relates to interference cancellation at a receiver.
2. Background
In many communication systems utilizing GSM, GPRS, EDGE or the like, a receiver's ability to properly decode a received signal depends upon the receiver's ability to effectively suppress co-channel interference (CCI) and inter-symbol interference (ISI). As wireless communications become ever more prevalent, however, increasing amounts of CCI and ISI can negatively affect a receiver's ability to suppress interference.